In The Shadows Of A Band
by Lozza433
Summary: DISCONTINUED Feel free to read if you'd like though!


**In The Shadow Of A Band**

* * *

_**Author's note: In this fan-fiction, KND are TND (Teens Next Door). Please also read You've Got A Friend In Me. Oh, and ppplllleeeaaaaaasssssssseee review! Thanks! This one will be written in a slightly different style to my other one. I started writing this in an English lesson around a month ago but it was going to lead to something different…but I thought of a different plot, which I much prefer**_.**_

* * *

Introduction:_**

In a secluded leafy village not far away, there are five best friends who have been that way for as long as they can remember. Of course, they're Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby (in number order). In September they started year seven at their local secondary school and were ecstatic about getting to be in the same class!

The strange thing is that they got/get along so well, as they're very different from one another. Nigel has brown hair, Hoagie is very plump and looks like a tennis ball in his yellow pyjamas that he thinks are stylish, (see Mazzi4's fanfic, Killing me slowly). Kuki is Japanese, has long black hair and is fond of stuffed toys (especially rainbow monkeys) and the colour green. As for Wally, he's Australian, likes the colour orange and pretends to be really tough. However, Abby, who is French, is the calming influence of everyone's strong characters and it is really her and Nigel who keep it all together, as she is calming and he is a bit business-like, which is strange for a thirteen year old…

* * *

I'll take you back to their first day at secondary school. Nathan arrived smartly in his blazer, thirty minutes before registration time, control freak that he is…quite obviously he was the first one there. A few seconds later another control freak burst into the room with an immaculate blazer, a perfectly white shirt, brilliantly black trousers, the shiniest shoes you ever would see, shiny braces and big round-rimmed glasses (even thicker than Harry Potter's). He demanded Nigel to tell him why he wasn't first. Nigel handled the situation very calmly and maturely and the other control freak, who's name was Frederick, sat down in a sulk.

Next to enter the classroom was Wally. He wasn't a control freak, but his parents were control freaks, especially his father who was always either being a control freak, telling a very boring story or trying to feed Wally brussels sprouts. Wally's blonde hair was slightly ruffled from his mother's recent embrace. He looked slightly flushed and embarrassed as he walked to his desk and promptly flattened his hair down as he grinned and said hello to Nigel in his Australian accent.

A bundle of other horrified year sevens stumbled cautiously into the classroom, shortly followed by a very calm-looking Abby who, to look at, you wouldn't think it was her first day at a new school, as she looked so calm and collected. Nigel and Wally had only seen her in her bright red cap before and weren't used to her without it. They greeted her, thinking how cool and pretty she looked…she was sure to be one of the popular kids. She told them to stop being nervous as she heard a hint of worry in their voices.

More scared-looking year sevens walked in, promptly sitting at their desks. Kuki bounded in looking very happy, clutching a green rainbow monkey in one hand and with a green backpack on her back. Her friends weren't surprised about this as she had been obsessed with the colour green for as long as they had known her. She waved hello to her friends, with the sleeve of her over-sized school jumper hanging off of her hands and put her heavy backpack down on her desk.

Everybody stood up as their new teacher entered the classroom; she wore a pink dress in a fashionable cut, a black cardigan, dainty jewellery and a warm, pleasant and welcoming smile. Then from behind her a very dishevelled Hoagie burst in…

_**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry that was really boring…and what a boring cliffhanger too! Please continue to read, I promise it will get better!**_


End file.
